A Broken Mirror
by Fried Cheesecake
Summary: The war has been over for three years, but Jane still finds herself stuck in the past. 30 prompts for MithosxOC.
1. the library

So, um, what is this, really. These blurbs are mostly about Jane, Mithos is barely even in them, but whatever. I just can't stop writing.

* * *

><p><strong>the library<strong>

Jane is finding it hard to concentrate on her work.

She's bent over her father's old, wooden desk, flipping through yellowed pages of every book she owns, desperately trying to find if anybody has ever written anything that makes sense. Surely not everyone has switched sides that easily. There has to be someone out there who doesn't support the Church of Martel; someone must have spoken out somewhere at sometime.

But if someone did, there are no records of it ever happening.

Newspapers from across the globe are scattered across the desk. _The Royal Tribune _from Meltokio, which is often known for its scathing reviews of political happenings, holds nothing. _The Wilder Gazette_, founded and published by the wealthiest family in all of Tethe'alla, doesn't mention the Church even once. No one is saying anything. No one is speaking out.

Jane sinks down into her seat and holds her head in her hands. She is only eighteen. A little girl, a mere woman in a world of men. The elves all know the secret behind the Church, but they would rather watch the humans suffer than take action against Cruxis. She is the only one willing to do anything. But she's a silly little girl, the daughter of a dead man, living in the ruins of a temple, worshiping a forgotten religion. No one is going to listen to her.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Do not own.<p> 


	2. mission impossible

**mission impossible ****  
><strong>

"I need your help."

Caspienne glances up at her, holding his teacup close to his lips. Jane forces herself to remain calm, at least on the outside. He may have turned into a jerk, but he's the only person she can trust. He was Martel's best friend, growing up. He was in debt to Provice when he died.

"What exactly do you want me to do for you, Miss Jane?" Caspienne asks, setting the teacup down on its saucer. Jane hesitates.

"You owe me a favor," she says, and he raises his eyebrow in response. "My father saved your life. He could have let the Elves arrest you for high treason, but he risked himself and saved you from execution. You owe me one."

Caspienne taps his fingers on the edge of the armchair. His wife, whom Jane has just noticed, hovers in the doorway, holding her pregnant stomach.

"While that is true," he says finally, turning his gaze away from Jane, "I do not owe you anything."

Jane bristles. "He saved your life!" she cries, slamming her fist down on the coffee table. "You'd be dead if it weren't for him!"

"But you didn't do anything, did you?"

"I… what?"

He clasps his hands in his lap and finally looks in her in the eyes. He doesn't even appear to sympathize with her. "It's true, I owed your father a great deal. But he passed away before I had the chance to make it up to him. You are his only living relative, I understand, but I cannot afford to risk my reputation like this again." He stares straight into her eyes, and Jane feels herself gulp. "I helped you locate the summon spirits last time because Martel asked," he continues. "And as you have already pointed out, that nearly cost me my life. No one in Heimdall trusted me for years after that. People are only starting to talk to me again." He looks away, sighing. "I can't afford to put my family in danger like that."

Jane takes one look at his wife, now fussing over their small son while clutching her belly still, and she knows he's right.

"I'm sorry," she says, looking down. "I was wrong to come to you. I see you've moved on already."

"And you should too," Caspienne adds, rising to his feet. "It's time you settled down, Lady Provice. You've been to finishing school. Your father was respected throughout the elvish world. I think it's high time you begin to look for a husband, Jane."

Jane clutches her gloves in her hands. "Are you implying that I cannot support myself?"

Caspienne raises an eyebrow, looking amused. "I didn't say that. All I meant is that Mithos is gone, and you need to accept that. Your adventuring days are over. You are no longer a child, Jane. You are a lady now, and you must act as such. Any young woman your age would be dying to get married."

She almost hits him then and there.


	3. cold hands

**cold hands  
><strong>They sit together in the parlor, quietly embroidering in the dim candlelight. Jane still can't do this very well even in full daylight, much less in almost pitch black. Her aunt Meida, however, is an expert.

"What do people think of you?" Jane asks, peering at her handiwork through the dark. Meida glances up.

"What do you mean, dear?" she asks, adjusting her half-moon glasses. Jane fidgets for a moment, trying to figure out how she wants this to come out.

"I mean… you live alone," she says finally. Meida glances at her.

"Yes?"

"But, you're a woman, living alone," Jane adds, staring at her aunt. Meida purses her lips.

"And?"

"Well, don't people… I don't know, say things about you?"

"If they did, I wouldn't know, would I?" Meida glances at Jane over her glasses. "Why are you asking, dear?"

Jane sets her embroidery down in her lap. Her fingers are sore, and so are her eyes. "Someone told me I should get married."

Meida lets out an 'oh' and gently puts her embroidery aside. "I've been meaning to talk to you about that, dear. Your father, my brother-in-law, would have wanted only the best for you. And my sister would have too."

"So are you saying that I should get married?" Jane rubs her hands together. She's freezing all of a sudden.

Meida sighs. "I was married at your age. So was your mother. Dear, the only reason I live alone now is because of my poor Kale. If my dear husband hadn't passed years before, I wouldn't be alone in this big house."

"So… it's okay for you to live alone because you're a widow."

"Well, I suppose so, yes."

"But if a young woman such as myself were to live alone for the rest of her life-"

"That'd be dreadfully improper, my dear," Meida interrupts, narrowing her eyes. "Who was it who advised you to get married?"

"Um, Caspienne Hvergelmir," Jane says quietly. Meida clicks her tongue.

"That rascal. That man is up to no good, ever since he was a babe. I remember, I was a little girl when he was born. It was the dead of the winter, on a night much like this one, and your grandmother made your mother and I take some food to his poor parents. He didn't stop crying the whole time we were there."

Jane picks up her embroidery again, and traces the outline of the butterfly in her design. "So I shouldn't get married?"

"Well, you should, dear. I'm just saying, I wouldn't advise you to listen to that Hvergelmir boy."

"So I should get married."

"I think that would be the proper thing to do, yes."

Jane sits quietly for a moment as her aunt returns to her work. She glances out the window at the frozen night. Heimdall is covered in snow, and though it looks beautiful, Jane is reminded of the contempt that still grips the people of this village. She rubs her hands together again.

"I'm going to bed," she announces, standing up. Meida waves her off, never taking her eyes off her work.

"Yes, yes, goodnight dear."


	4. thunder

**thunder**

It's storming in Meltokio.

Jane's only there because the Elvish ambassador to Tethe'alla was one of her father's few close friends, and he's requested her presence at his Meltokian manor. She's got an idea of what to expect; his wife died just last year, and he's got three sons that need a mother. Jane is a prime candidate for a bride, she knows this. She's young and blonde, graduated from finishing school and comes from a respected, if not well liked, line of temple guardians. Not to mention, she's a great pianist, fluent in both Elvish and the primary human language and can cook and clean like nobody's business. The ambassador is a good guy, and it's not like he's unattractive or anything; but he's at least 200 years old. Can't he find someone just as good a little closer to his own age?

Jane is helped out of the carriage by a human boy who looks about twelve. She thanks him, but can't bring herself to move towards the steps of the manor. Her gown is getting soaked.

"Ya shouldn't be hangin' 'bout in the rain, missus," the boy says, heaving her trunk into his arms. He gestures towards the manor's front door. "Ladies first."

Later, after she's been introduced to his children and any important dignitaries who just happen to be hanging around, Jane is ushered into the parlor where the ambassador sits across from her drinking tea, and the scene is so familiar to her visit to Caspienne that it's almost funny. Almost.

The ambassador says nothing for a full five minutes, sipping tea and staring out the window at the rain-soaked people passing by. Jane grips her teacup tightly, tapping her painted fingernails against the delicate china in an erratic rhythm. She means to call his attention, to remind him that he has a guest, but he doesn't even seem to notice.

"I knew him," the ambassador says finally, still watching the rain. Jane glances at him.

"I beg your pardon?"

The ambassador finally looks up at her, expressionless. "Mithos," he says simply. Jane's stomach drops. "Well, to say I knew him is a bit of an exaggeration, I suppose," he continues wistfully. "I did meet him, though. When he and Martel ran away from Heimdall, the first place they came was the Elvish embassy. I'd received news of them, of course, from a rider sent out by the Elder, and I was forced to send them away."

He stops talking, eyes falling to the floor. "I met him again though, after the war had ended. It's only been three years, hasn't it?"

"Yes," Jane says quietly. "Three years."

"At the queen's ball, he was there. You were too, weren't you, and your father. I was afraid to talk to him at first, I thought he wouldn't have forgiven me for turning him and his sister away like that. But he didn't even seem to remember."

Oh, he remembered, Jane thinks irately. I'm sure he did.

The ambassador sighs and finishes off his tea. "I'm sorry for bringing you here," he says, glancing at Jane again. "I hope you don't mind. It was on such short notice after all."

"Oh, it's fine." No it's not.

"But there is a matter I would like to discuss with you…"

Here it goes…


	5. calm before the storm

**calm before the storm**

She hears the protest before she sees it.

After the ambassador's marriage proposal last night (which she said she'd need to think about), Jane has decided she might as well get out and see the sights. She's only been to Meltokio twice before, and she never got to visit all the tourist attractions, so the ambassador's three sons (the oldest is only two years younger than Jane herself, isn't there something wrong with this picture?) have taken it upon themselves to give her a tour of the royal city. She doesn't think their father will be too pleased with them taking an entire day off from training to frolic around the city, but then again, she isn't planning on marrying him, so she doesn't even care.

They're taking a walk near the botanical gardens, admiring the view of the half-completed coliseum when they hear it. Jane has the youngest son in her arms and she nearly drops him when she realizes what the people are protesting about.

A crowd has gathered outside of the castle, screaming at the workers who have been ordered to abandon the coliseum in favor of a new church. Jane never thought she'd see the day when someone besides herself realized that the Church of Martel is a bad idea; but here it is, an entire group of people rioting against the organization that threatens their very way of life. She's never been so proud of humans before.

"We should get home," the oldest boy says, taking Jane's arm. "Father wouldn't want us to be caught up in this."

"Oh certainly," Jane agrees. It's so hard not to laugh. This may be just the beginning, but it's certainly an improvement to the silent submission that had once covered the city.


	6. storyteller

**storyteller **

"Isn't there something you can do?" Jane asks desperately. "The humans respect you. They'd listen."

The storyteller glances towards the doorway, where the ambassador is greeting another slew of guests arriving for the party. "They may respect me," he whispers, taking Jane by the elbow. He leads her into the corner of the room, speaking in a hushed voice. "But they will not listen. This is not a matter of elvish concern. This is a domestic issue for Meltokio, and I don't think the Queen would appreciate an old elf like me butting into their affairs."

Jane stares at him in disbelief. "Didn't you hear what they did to those poor people?" she hisses. The storyteller rubs his temples, sighing. "It was a peaceful protest, they were only exercising their civil rights, and the Papal Knights opened fire on them."

"Jane, I cannot get involved in this," he says urgently. "This is a human problem."

"It's a problem for the whole world! Sylvarant has disappeared, and this so called _Church of Martel _is taking over! That protest was the first time anyone did anything about it!"

"I am only one person, Jane," the storyteller exclaims. "I can only do so much, and how many times do I have to tell you? I can't do anything about this! You're fighting an uphill battle, Lady Provice! The Church of Martel isn't going to affect the Elves. Cruxis wouldn't dare, Mithos is still afraid of us. You needn't worry about it so much."

Jane opens her mouth to argue with him, to remind him that just because the Church is targeting humans doesn't mean the elves won't be affected, but a naval captain and his wife step in, pushing Jane to the side as they vie for the attention of the storyteller. He gives Jane one last despairing glance before he disappears into the crowd.


	7. chocolate

**chocolate**

Jane is packing her trunk when she has an unexpected caller at the door. The ambassador has taken her rejection of his proposal a lot better than she had expected, even offering to let her stay in Meltokio until the bad weather passed. But Jane is determined keep things from getting awkward, so she's leaving tomorrow morning.

"It's good to see you again, Lady Provice," her visitor says when she appears in the front hall. Jane feels her eyebrows rise.

"Wesley," she exclaims, hurrying towards him. "What are you doing here?"

Kratos' younger brother was the one who helped them sneak into the royal library to obtain information on Martel's condition. Granted, Jane wasn't there for that bit, but she made fast friends with Wesley at the royal ball once the war had ended.

"I heard you were in the area," he says, smiling, and embraces her. "You're quite the talk of the town."

Jane pulls away with a curious expression on her face. "Really? Do people have nothing better to do?"

Wesley grins wryly. "Well, you know us humans. We do like our gossip."

She chuckles. "Seriously though. People aren't really talking about me, are they?"

"Oh they are, you wouldn't believe it. Everyone wants to know who that pretty elvish girl is. They're dying to get even a tidbit of information."

"And is that why you're here? To get that tidbit?"

Wesley pouts, looking almost insulted. "Of course not. I only came to see my bestest friend. But it wouldn't hurt to tell me what you're doing here, would it?"

She raises her eyebrows. "You mean you don't already know?"

"Why would I?"

"Well, if might have been kind of big news."

"So tell me!"

"Absolutely not."

"Jaaaaane…"

"Wesleeeeey…"

He produces a small wooden box from behind his back. "I even brought you chocolate," he says with a frown, "and you won't tell me?"

Jane hesitates. Mmm, chocolate. "Alright, hand it over. I'll tell you."


	8. in the rain

**in the rain**

It's storming again on the morning of Jane's departure, and though the carriage driver is reluctant, she convinces him that the ride won't be that bad. It is, after all, only a day's ride to the inn on the northern coast of the Meltokian continent.

She's a great liar, and the ride is horrible. The road is only paved with stone within a mile or so of Meltokio; the dirt path turns to mud right before their eyes, and they have to stop several times to heave the carriage back on course. Jane is never allowed to help, of course. She stands on the side of the road with a fellow traveler's wife, watching the men push with all their might.

They do make it to the inn eventually, where Jane dines with the other passengers and learns more about them than she ever needed (or wanted) to know. The woman is from Sybak, her father owns just about every tobacco company ever, she's got a sister and four brothers, the man she's with isn't her husband, he's her fiancée, and they're running away together because he's only a farm boy and on, and on, and on, and on…

Jane just smiles and nods. She's the only elf at the table, as well as the lone unaccompanied woman. They probably think she's scandalous or something. Come to think of it, she probably is scandalous.

The inn is full, so she shares a room with another young woman who is travelling alone. But this girl isn't just some ditzy human. She isn't wearing a simple dress like Jane and the other woman are. She dons a long green cloak with plain white dress underneath. A funny little hat sits on her head, and she asks Jane in a kind voice if she wants to be saved by the Goddess Martel.

It turns out that the inn is full because followers of the newly founded Church are gathering together and holding some sort of prayer meeting.

It's only been three years, Jane thinks to herself that night. So much has happened in so little time.


	9. life goes on

**life goes on**

She's on the ferry to the Elvish continent when she overhears their conversation.

Two human men, business owners, talk about the new contract they've signed with a mysterious red-haired human man. He's commissioned a tower… ridiculously high, they say, and he wants them to leave the top open as if he's going to continue building it by himself. They don't even know if it's possible to build. But something good is evidently being offered, because one of them says as long as he gets paid, he'll die trying to build that damn tower. The other man mentions the Church of Martel.

Jane listens to all of this on the deck of the ferry, standing against the rail. Her hair waves in the breeze, and the salty air stings her eyes. _Just because you can't move on_, she tells herself, _doesn't mean the rest of the world has slowed down._


	10. five more minutes

**five more minutes**

It's good to finally be home. She's been travelling for weeks now, maybe even a month or two- first to Heimdall to visit her aunt (and Caspienne, but she hadn't planned on running into him in the market), and then to Meltokio to see the ambassador. She hadn't even wanted to go to Meltokio in the first place, but social visits are sometimes necessary, no matter how unpleasant.

But the temple is desolate after being empty for so long. She was away to finishing school for a year and a half, home for a week or two before off again on her travels. The front garden is brown and dying. She doesn't even want to see the state of the Great Tree. It's been dead for so long now, but no one's been around to take care of it. The trunk is probably rotting.

The front door creaks open as she slowly leans against it. The noise echoes through the empty hall. Jane glances around, drops her suitcase on the tiled floor. Cobwebs hang from one stair banister to the other and all across the upper balcony. The room is dark and cold; the only light creeps in through the front door and illuminates the tile in front of Jane.

She lets out a sigh, half frustrated, half depressed. It's hard to return to this place. So many memories linger here; not necessarily bad, just unwanted. Everything that's ever happened to her has begun or ended in this building. Her whole life has revolved around the temple up until a few years ago, and it's become increasingly harder to face the past. She doesn't want to come home. It's not really even home anymore.


	11. see the world my way

**see the world my way**

She has a dream that she's visited by an angel. He shows up at her door, with a genuine smile more beautiful than anything she's ever seen. He doesn't refuse her when she tries to embrace him. He doesn't leave her even after she's let him go.

A knock on the door startles her out her sleep. Grumbling, she stalks down the stairs and irritably answers the door.

The angel from her dream is standing at her door. He smiles and she tries not to cry.

"Jane," he says, "the world is changing. Tethe'alla is changing. You have to change with it. You can't stay behind, stuck in your past. Just come with me and I'll help you."

Jane nearly takes the hand he offers in a fleeting moment of forgiveness. But she pulls her hand back at the last second. She stands back, and watches him.

"Jane," he whispers softly. "Jane. I'm right. You know it. You know you know it."

She stares. He can't accept his faults; he's so lost in his own little dream world that he can't even begin to see his mistakes. She almost pities him.

"I can't help you," she mumbles through tears. "And you can't help me. Mithos, you know that. What you're trying to do is wrong."

He pulls back, frowning. "You don't even know what I'm trying to do. You're not giving me a chance."

She shakes her head frantically. "Whatever you're trying to do, just stop it. There's still hope. Just stop now!"

Mithos frowns. "I thought you'd understand."

Jane opens her mouth to object- _she understands, she really does, she understands his illness, his desperate measures and his grief_- but a cock crows in the background and she wakes up from her dream.


	12. shut up and listen

**shut up and listen**

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" Jane roars, flinging her arms in the air. "You are not a friend to this family and you never were!"

The elder winces. As Jane crosses her arms and drops down into the chair across from him, he shifts uncomfortably in his seat.

"Lady Provice," he begins. "I-"

"Don't you _lady_ me."

"This temple is Elvish property. Technically, it still belongs to the village of Heimdall. You lay no claim to it, and we have every right to ask you to relocate." The elder sits back in his chair, appearing satisfied. Jane shakes her head.

"I live here," she exclaims. "I am an eighteen year old female living in this residence. By Elvish law, I am not a fully fledged legal adult until I am thirty years of age."

"But your father-"

"My father is _dead_," she hisses. The elder flinches again.

"Until article twelve of the Constitution of Heimdall, you are not legally allowed to evict an underage female living alone." Jane sits back in her chair, sated.

"This doesn't have to be an eviction," the elder says with a sigh. He holds up a hand as Jane begins to object. "Just listen. You can move in with your Aunt Meida, hand over the temple to us and we'll forgive all of your father's debts to Heimdall, as well as look past the loans he made to foreign entities. Or, we could secure a marriage for you, and then negotiate any remaining issues with your husband." He gives her a meaningful look. "Those are the options we're offering you. Either of those choices will lead you to a better future. Choosing to remain here alone, burdened with all of your father's problems is not a wise decision. We're trying to give you a hand, Jane. You have until tomorrow morning to decide."

Jane shakes her head. "Absolutely not. No matter how much I may hate this temple, it is still my place of residence and it will remain as such."

The elder sighs. "Have it your way, Lady Provice. I can see you're too hard-headed of a woman to argue with."


	13. romance

**romance**

"And you told him to shove off?" Wesley exclaims. Jane shrugs, and continues stirring the cake batter. "Jane, you should've taken the offer! Now you've got a boatload of debts to deal with!"

She glares at him. "I don't want to move in with my aunt, okay? She's old, and she never leaves me alone." She glances at the fancy outfit he's wearing. "You still haven't told me what you're doing here," she adds. "I was in Meltokio not three weeks ago, if you had something important to tell me, you should've done it then. And what's with the getup?"

He glances down at himself, grinning. "I was in the area," he explains.

"Doing _what_, exactly?"

Wesley gives a grand bow. "I was cordially invited to Edelstein, to the Rose Ball. You know the one. It's a big deal there, though nothing even close to the Victory Parade in Meltokio."

"Yeah, I know, my dad and I used to go."

"You're not going this year?" Wesley asks. Jane glances at him. He looks disappointed. "Your name was on the guest list."

Jane snorts. "Edelstein is a pretty unfriendly place nowadays," she replies, placing the bowl down. "There's been a lot of anti-Elvish sentiment there lately. It's only gotten worse in the last few months."

Wesley chews his lip thoughtfully. "Shame. The ball's supposed to be better than ever this year."

"I guess I'll just miss out on it then," Jane sighs. She reaches for the whisk at the same time as Wesley. Their hands touch as they both grip the handle, and Jane glances up just in time to see the blush on his face before he yanks his hand off hers and turns away.

"I should be going," he stutters, hurling his cloak onto his shoulders. "Nice seeing you, milady."

He hurries out the door without even turning to say goodbye. Jane watches from the window as his carriage pulls away. She glances at the whisk that she's still holding on to.

"Oh Wesley," she sighs.


	14. moonlight sonata

**moonlight sonata**

She plays softly, touching the keys as though they were made of glass and would shatter at any moment. The music is soft and sad, and she can hear her heartbeat in her ears. Mr. Beethoven was a human, but a great man nonetheless; his works are some of the finest she's ever heard, and once upon a time Mithos agreed with her.

Jane doesn't remember many things about her mother, but she does recall an argument between her parents one evening when Provice had sat down to play for the piano for them. Her mother had hummed along with the music of Elvish composers, but had objected when her father had begun to play 'Moonlight Sonata'. It's a beautiful song, and Jane was too young to understand her mother's reasoning, but she now knows that tiny things like this are part of everyday life.

She once played 'Für Elise' for Mithos, the two of them sitting in the dark of the parlor long after the sun had set.

Back then, it didn't matter whether the composer was a human or not. Mithos had come to trust Kratos, a human, and was opening his eyes to the world, accepting those who were good people regardless of race. Now, however… she doesn't want to admit it, but she knows that the music of Beethoven will never echo through the halls of his castle, wherever he is now.


	15. ever after

**ever after**

_And it came to pass all that seemed wrong was now right and those who deserved to were certain to live a long and happy life._

"Well, it's over," Jane says with sigh. "Where's my happy ending?"

The Great Tree doesn't answer.

She bites her lip. "Still dead, I see."

The tree only looks sad in response.

She sighs again. "Talking to dead trees. I'm going stir crazy caged up in this temple all by myself."

The tree tells her that she should join Cruxis, and that's when she goes inside and pours herself a strong drink.


	16. the road home

**the road home**

She takes a job in Sybak as an Elvish tutor for a thirteen year old girl who's struggling to keep up in lessons. The student, it turns out, is a brat and the only reason she's behind is because she sits by the window and is too preoccupied gazing at the boys at fencing practice to pay attention in class. Jane manages to help her pass her final exam, but when her father inquires as to her living arrangements for the summer (meaning, he wants her to tutor his daughter for three more months and Jane is thinking _oh hell no_), she finds another job as a piano tutor.

This boy can't be more than seven. He can barely lift his own fork, let alone play the piano. Jane tries, she really does. But whenever she speaks to him, he appears not to hear her and one day even kicks her in the shin after she grabs his hands and puts them on the piano. She gets fired for that one.

She tries again with Elvish tutoring, but the parents of her next student immediately withdraw their job offer when they realize she's actually an elf (well the fuck did they think she was?). She ends up working as a cook for that family for a few months, but eventually their picky tastes drive her to storm out of the kitchen still wearing her apron.

So Jane leaves Sybak after nine long months of pointless work for pointless pay, and finds that the temple is beginning to feel more like home again.


	17. curiosity

**curiosity **

She just happens to be in Meltokio when she hears of the festival. The Festival of Martel, specifically, and it comes as a shock to her, because just a year ago, Meltokians were rioting against the Church. This was the only city that held protests, but they've caved in so quickly, and it terrifies her.

But she can't help it. It's promised to be a grand event, a festival held in the square and the entire city is invited, not just nobles. She's curious, so sue her.

She shows up, unsure of what to expect. Perhaps it was a bad idea to go without a companion, much less alone, because she doesn't know anyone and she spends half the party standing near the edge of the square looking for any signs of Cruxis. There isn't anything ominous, at least nothing that she sees. It's all smiles and cheers and laughter and dancing, and the music plays and the high class mixes with the low class and for the first time in her life no one cares that she's an elf, they pull her into their dance even though she doesn't know how and it makes her head spin and why does it have to be this way.

She leaves early, feeling sick.


	18. house of mirrors

**house of mirrors**

Queen Soleille is still in her mid-twenties, but she's been reigning for ten years and already seems to have tired of ruling over Tethe'alla; with all that's been going on lately, Jane doesn't really blame her.

The throne room is opened to the public every once in a while, to remind the commoners that the royals are richer than them and much better than them. The grand show is the day after the festival. Jane can't help but go, still in her peak of curiosity from last night.

She's never been inside the castle before, but she's heard stories from Kratos, who was rumored to be having an affair with the queen (he denied all this, of course, but Yuan always insisted that it was true), from Wesley, who was in her majesty's service for a few years (he might still be, she doesn't remember), but mostly from Mithos. The Aurion brothers grew up rich, they have royal blood in them, and the castle was just another building to them. But for Mithos, it was something different. For a half-elf from a remote village, shunned and hated all his life, he'd spoken of the royal castle like it was the work of the gods. The throne room, he'd said, where he and his sister had been brought before the queen for breaking into the castle (Kratos had helped them, of course, but no one said anything about that), had been full of mirrors. Huge, floor-length mirrors, reflecting the light from the similar windows on the opposite walls- the walls were decorated in gold, the ceiling covered with ornate paintings from throughout history, and the chandeliers that hung over their heads held more diamonds than he'd ever thought possible.

The hall of mirrors, as some called it, was destroyed in the Sylvaranti attack on the city (the attack, Jane reminds herself, that was led by Yuan of all people). The castle is being built again. Not rebuilt, because it's not the same castle. The queen has opted for a new, simpler design; she says she wants to forget about the past, and move forward.

It's still a work in progress, of course, it's only been three or four years since the original castle was destroyed. The throne room was the first thing they set to work on; after all, that's where all of the important decisions are made.

But it isn't anything like the hall of mirrors. It's just a long room with a throne at the end. To be honest, it looks like the mansion that Kratos and Wesley grew up in. Maybe the budget is tight, and maybe she never saw it for herself, but judging by Mithos' description of it, the hall of mirrors was much better.


	19. literature

**literature**

In her journal, one day as she tries to put into words her feelings on the festival, Jane begins doodling in the margins, and suddenly, inexplicably, finds herself writing the beginning of a novel. She sits at her desk for hours, writing and writing, crafting characters based on very real people, laying out a plot similar to her own life, and it isn't until she runs out of ink that she realizes she's been in the same place since morning, and the sun is on the other side of the sky. Eventually she pulls herself up, manages to prepare dinner without fainting from hunger, and returns to her story.

It takes months, but she finally finishes it; a young woman meets a man, a hero, falls in love and is abandoned. She finds her own way in the world, supports herself and pioneers a women's rights movement. Jane then remembers that there is no one left to read her book. Everyone is dead or gone, and she'd be hunted down and burned on a stake if she ever published such a scandalous piece of work for the public to read. She throws the pages into the fire and watches her dreams burn.


	20. war and peace

**war and peace**

It feels strange to her to have everything she could ever need at her disposal. She has more than enough food for herself, she's able to buy sugar and coffee whenever she wants and she no longer has to take in orphaned children who stumble by in the middle of the night. It's an odd feeling. The world is finally at peace again (well, mostly anyways, but there will never be true world peace, will there?), and Jane's not quite sure how to handle it. All she's known throughout her life is war. There has always been rationing. Victory gardens have always been grown. Sylvaranti soldiers have always occupied some part of the country, but now, to realize that not only have the soldiers left, but that they won't ever be able to return… well, it's a bit overwhelming.

She's still not at ease inside though. The Church of Martel grows stronger everyday, and people who have lost a great deal are turning to the Goddess in desperation. Jane's stomach churns one morning as she watches a procession of devotees to the Goddess Martel march past the temple, singing in a strange language she's never heard before. This has gone on far too long, and she's the only one who can put an end to it. It's a daunting prospect, but Jane is determined never to give up.


	21. legend

**legend**

"Lady Provice," Wesley says curtly. Jane bows her head.

"Lord Aurion."

A silence falls between them. Wesley's gaze trails across the room, eventually landing on the young woman who now bears his last name. Jane glances at his new wife.

"How are you today, Lord Aurion?" she asks politely, though it's hard to hide a smirk. Wesley looks back to her and coughs into his hand, but Jane can see him smile.

"I am well, milady," he answers. "And yourself?"

"Quite well, thank you for asking."

They're quiet for another moment; then Wesley steps in closer and whispers, "Have you heard the rumors the church is spreading?"

A ripple of fear runs through Jane. She can't meet his eyes. "What rumors?"

Wesley bites his lip. "The story was, after Mithos and Kratos and them disappeared, that they were killed, do you remember that?"

"Yes…"

"Well, now…" Wesley casts a furtive glance over his shoulder, and leans in so that he's speaking in her ear. "Now people are saying something different. I overheard some of those girls talking, you know, the ones who've dedicated their lives, souls and bodies to the church or whatever? I heard them talking about Mithos like he was some sort of god."

"What?" Jane jerks back suddenly, staring at Wesley with wide eyes. "Where'd that get that from?"

Wesley shrugs. "I haven't a clue. One of them was saying something about how Mithos the Great Hero, or whatever, sacrificed himself to end the war, blah, blah, blah… we all know the Church is full of shit, if you'll pardon my language, I know I shouldn't curse in front of a lady, but these people seem to actually believe this."


	22. eye color

**eye color**

There's a man at the head of the table, loudly proclaiming his story to the crowd of onlookers that have gathered in the inn's restaurant to listen to him. Jane watches him with interest, and finds herself captivated by his tale. There's something about the way he speaks that makes him so alluring. He's so confidant and bold and- no, that isn't it. It's his gestures. He flails his hands around, swinging them as if he were holding a club, then pretending to row a canoe. But no, that isn't it either.

She can't quite put her finger on it. Everyone is enthralled by his presentation. They all watch him avidly; Jane stares at him, concentrating on his face as his loud voice echoes through the inn.

And that's when she sees it.

His eyes- they shine in the dim candlelight, sparkling with a fierce passion. Two great emeralds, twinkling, stare right back at her, deep into her hear where they penetrate her soul. She's seen green eyes like those before.

It hits her so suddenly, so abruptly that she leaps up from the table and sends her glass flying to the floor. A woman screams; but Jane is gone before anyone can see who flung their wine across the room in a panic.


	23. fire

**fire**

Someone is punishing Edelstein.

Jane and her aunt see the flames in the distance, watch as a burst of light engulfs the capitol building. Jane is filled with horror. Meida simply clicks her tongue.

"Those humans," she sighs, returning to her embroidery, "just don't know how to cook worth a damn."

They both know whose at fault here, and is certainly isn't any cooks. Jane had heard rumors about Edelstein's prime minister; he refused to allow a church to be built with the city limits.

He's long dead now.


	24. thou shalt not kill

**thou shalt not kill**

"You," Jane growls, flinging the temple door open, so hard that it ricochets off the wall with a tremendous noise. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Kratos doesn't look up. "Hello Jane," he says quietly.

"It's been seven years!" she exclaims, flinging her book down at his feet. He doesn't even flinch. "No word, no contact, no nothing! Not to mention, the world is turning into one giant church!"

"Jane, we tried, but-"

"You didn't do anything!" she shrieks, suddenly in tears. "You let him tear apart the peace that we'd created, and you let him go mad with grief. Why didn't you help him? _Why didn't you stop him?_"

Kratos looks up finally, but his eyes are listless and dull. "We tried," he whispers. "We told him it was wrong, but he wouldn't listen."

"Tried, my ass," she snarls back, arms crossed across her heaving chest. "More like sat back and let him do whatever the hell he wants."

"I'm sorry," Kratos murmurs. He glances away. "I'm so sorry."

Jane can swear she is steaming from the ears she's so mad. Livid, more like. He has the nerve to show up after seven years and _apologize _for _not trying_? "Where is he?" she asks quietly through clenched teeth.

"You can't help him," is Kratos' immediate response. "No one can."

"Let me talk to him," Jane says slowly, producing a kitchen knife from beneath her apron. "Or I will kill you."

Kratos eyes the knife dangerously. They both know she'd never beat him, but she's sure as hell gonna try.

"You don't want to see him likes this," Kratos warns, taking a step back. "He isn't himself."

"I've already seen him," she growls. "I was there when the Papal Knights murdered those protesters in Meltokio. I've seen women give up their lives to worship a goddess who doesn't exist. I watched Edelstein burn when they stood up for themselves." Jane takes a step forward. "Let me talk to him."

Kratos meets her eyes for the first time. He is far gone. He is not the man she knew, and he has been witness to more horror than she cares to imagine. "I'm sorry," he whispers, and he disappears into a flash of blue light.


	25. love letter

**love letter **

She sits in the dark of the dining room, straining her eyes as she pores over the contents of a short letter. There isn't much to it; she's hardly sure that it can even be considered to be a letter. There's no feeling, no warmth. No life behind the empty words. It's just a warning embedded in a friendly statement.

Kratos must have said something to him, or he'd never have even acknowledged that she still exists.

She runs her fingers over the rough parchment, rereads the letter for the hundredth time:

_Jane,_

_ There isn't any need to worry. I know what I'm doing._

_ Mithos_

It's almost haunting; once upon a time he would have written her a thousand pages and now this is what she receives. It isn't even his handwriting. It's too neat. Mithos was always horrible at writing in English. His Elvish characters were much better, though still messy at times.

Jane considers writing a reply; but no matter what her letter said, she would be accepting his decisions by choosing to acknowledge him again.


	26. don't even

**don't even**

The sun is setting in Meltokio. The sky over the palace is orange and violet, fading into dark as night approaches.

Jane is back in the capitol city for what seems like the hundredth time and it scares her that she should have to be the one to do this. She hasn't had official business for years and she's done all the sightseeing she could possibly do. There's no way that Parliament will be pleased to see her, and nor will the Queen and her new husband.

"Your Majesty," Jane whispers reverently, then kisses the stone at the center of his ring. Wesley's face is cold and unreadable. He is the only human she has ever bowed to.

"Lady Provice," Queen Soleille interrupts. "What brings you back to Meltokio?"

Jane remains on her knees and does not look towards the Queen. "Your Majesty, I came to congratulate the monarchy on its' new union with the House of Aurion. A fitting match…" she hesitates, hovering over her next words. Soleille raises an eyebrow. "Even if it is so soon after the passing of Lord Aurion's previous wife."

Wesley's lips twitch, but he remains silent. He is, after all, still only a prince. The Queen smiles tightly. "Well. I would like to extend my thanks to you, Lady Provice, as well as the recently proclaimed sovereign state of Heimdall. I am sure that they share your sentiment."

"There is another matter, your Majesty," Jane says quickly. Soleille pauses with her mouth open.

"Oh?"

"I have heard," Jane begins, closing her eyes, "that the monarchy is planning to sign into effect a law that would include the Church of Martel as a new branch of government… I also happen to know that this same law will effectively do away with the current court system and by extension, give the power of interpretation of laws to the Church of Martel…" Jane's voice cracks on the last word. She glances up at Wesley. "Is this true, my lord and lady?"

Queen Soleille glares at her. "That information is not for you to know," she snaps. "I think you will do well, Lady Provice, to keep out of the business of the United Kingdom of Tethe'alla and Altamira."

Jane doesn't take her eyes off Wesley. He refuses to meet her gaze. "So it's true, your Majesty?"

The Queen holds her chin even higher. "The Church of Martel was a fundamental component of our government before this bill was proposed. The Tethe'allan people fully support our decision. If that is all, Lady Provice, I will have to ask you to leave."

Jane is escorted out of the palace in silence.


	27. masterpiece

**masterpiece**

"The ceiling of the church is going to be decorated with an enormous fresco, one of the grandest works of art ever painted," the architect explains. "It was commissioned by Prince Wesley himself, specially for this building."

Jane's lips twitch. "I see," she says quietly. She glances towards the empty lot where the foundation for the church is just now being laid. "And does her Majesty have a valid reason for building another Martelist church when the city already has one?"

The architect raises his eyebrows, looking alarmed. "Well, who's going to challenge her?" he exclaimed. "For such an educated young lady as yourself, I admit I'm surprised that you're asking."

"The Niflites aren't complaining?"

He chuckles. "Miss, the Niflites have all but abandoned the city and it's just as well. Everyone's a Martelist nowadays. Those Niflheim fools would only be poisoning our sacred city with their tainted blood."

Jane turns away from the church to look at the architect. Around his neck is a golden chain bearing the small figure of a green-haired woman. "Thank you for your time," she murmurs.


	28. once in a blue moon

**once in a blue moon**

For once, something good happens.

The new elder of Heimdall has come to his senses, and Jane as a new ally in her endless war. She's been aching to travel to Flanoir and Ozette; to reach out to those far off places that may still be untainted. Heimdall funds her trips, gives her public speaking advice and introduces her to the few and far between secret resistance groups. For once, something is going right. For once, she feels as though they can win.


	29. downfall

**downfall**

And then as suddenly as it comes, it disappears.

Jane wasn't aware of the urgent financial crisis. No one said anything to her about economic downfall, or a debt to Tethe'alla so great that the only way to repay it is to join the kingdom once again. Heimdall files for bankruptcy and she doesn't know about it until a resistance member tells her.

"You're kidding," she exclaims. The young man shakes his head sadly.

"I'm sorry, Miss Provice. It's over."

Jane sits back and closes her eyes. It's over. Is it? Once she realizes the situation, she knows that it is. Heimdall sponsored all resistance organizations. Without funding, they'll be forced to shut down. She can't travel anymore; she can't spread the word against the church without them.

And then she realizes they spent their money on her. They knew they were in debt and they knew that their funds were running low. And still, they gave money to her, to the resistance, to anyone and everyone who would speak out against the Church. The Elder doesn't have control over the treasury. Someone else is out there. Someone else cares and is willing to fight. That means something, doesn't it?

Within a month, Heimdall is once again a territory of the United Kingdom of Tethe'alla and Altamira. As suddenly as it comes, it disappears.


	30. no man chooses evil

**no man chooses evil because it is evil; he only mistakes it for happiness, the good he seeks**

_The Church of Martel formally extends a hand of friendship to the lady Miss Jane Provice and her respective Home Territory of Heimdall. Miss Provice is welcome at the Inauguration Ball of our first Pope, Sir Cecilius Vareksa, on the third day of the first month of the New Year at the Royal Palace of Meltokio._

She likes to think that he doesn't have anything to do with this. She likes to imagine that the pope's secretary is the one who wrote the letter, or that the director of church services dictated the message to his assistant over lunch. Jane ignores the familiar handwriting. She overlooks the sketch of a feather where the signature should be. She pretends that she doesn't notice that the letter is written in Elvish instead of English. She doesn't see any of that.

Jane likes to imagine that Mithos doesn't have any idea what he's doing, but it's a lie and she knows it. He knows exactly what he's doing and he knows exactly how he's going to do it. He's spent years dreaming up a grand plan, and as the Church of Martel captures another city, it's finally coming to light. She only wishes she knew how to stop him.

_The lady Miss Jane Provice is flattered by the invitation, but is unfortunately otherwise occupied on the third day of the first month of the New Year. She sends her regards to the Church of Martel; however, due to circumstances beyond her control, she is regrettably unable to accept the offered hand of friendship. The lady would like to tell the Church of Martel, specifically its' founders, to rot in hell._


End file.
